


Parfaitement assortis

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cum Play, Dangerous Kiss, Demon!Dean, Dominance, Godstiel - Freeform, Hearing Voices, Leviathan!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Team Alliteration, Twisted love, Violence, Vore, deanmon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les voix discordantes des léviathans dans la tête de l'ange lui criaient qu'il n'était qu'une faible petite chose dont le béguin n'était que le reflet pathétique d"un romantisme puéril et vain. Mais Cas s'en foutait...même s'il s'agissait d'un démon, il voulait Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfaitement assortis

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Parfaitement assortis  
> Avertissement : Vore  
> Genres : UA Romance slash tordue, Lime (langage explicite)  
> Personnages : Castiel/Dean  
> Nombre de mots : 1141  
> Commentaires : Surprise surprise ! Je reviens avec quelque chose d'assez inédit ! Un petit UA sexy (et gore) Léviathan!Cas/Demon!Dean !

Les voix discordantes dans la tête de l'ange lui criaient qu'il n'était qu'une faible petite chose dont le béguin n'était que le reflet pathétique d'un romantisme puéril et vain.  
Castiel les fit taire, imposant son autorité sur les nombreuses créatures qui hantaient son vaisseau délabré. Les veines noires parsemant son visage se mirent à pulser, et, pour les calmer, il caressa doucement le dos de Dean.  
Ce dernier roula dans sa direction, dans un grognement épuisé, écartant du même coup le drap qui couvrait ses hanches. La main de l'ange déchu se crispa sur sa taille et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, possessif.  
Dean émit un bruit appréciateur et se laissa emporter par la passion de ce baiser.  
Un sang noirâtre coula bientôt sur son menton, et Castiel le lécha, l'air affamé, les yeux brillants.  
Son amant pencha la tête pour cueillir ses lèvres à nouveau. Il savait que Cas était accro au goût qu'il avait. Leur rencontre ne pouvait être qu'un coup malicieux du Destin. Comment expliquer autrement la perfection grandiose avec laquelle ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre, sans même un mot, sans une parole. Ils se complétaient, comme les deux pièces tordus d'un seul et même puzzle.  
S'il était encore capable d'un semblant d'amour, alors sans doute qu'il aimait Cas, plus que quiconque a pu aimer qui que ce soit depuis la création de la vie. Il lui apportait exactement ce dont il avait besoin au moment même où il s'en découvrait le désir, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
Ils étaient égaux, très similaires, et Dean en était venu à penser qu'il avait besoin de Cas pour vivre - alors qu'il était de toute façon immortel, donc que par définition il n'avait véritablement besoin de rien, pas même de nourriture ou de sommeil.  
Le corps ferme de l'ancien ange vînt se blottir contre le sien et Dean lui sourit, plein de promesses. En un clignement de paupières, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, passant du normal au noir démoniaque. La marque de Caïn sur son bras scintilla d'un éclat rouge mortifère tandis que Cas la touchait, du bout des doigts. Dean frémit; une sensation de brûlure intense, anesthésiante, se diffusa dans tout son être, et il se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard, encore groggy, qu'il se faisait monter comme une pouliche.  
Castiel profita de ce qu'il était engourdi pour le soumettre à sa dominance. Il ne sous-estimait pas la force de Dean - ceux qui l'avaient fait auparavant étaient morts. Certes, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais Dean pouvait le blesser suffisamment fort pour que cela fasse vraiment mal. Cas n'était pas assez stupide pour apprécier cela.  
Alors il ne perdit pas de temps et le pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein, sans attendre qu'il se débatte pour le déloger. Il connaissait sa faiblesse : une fois qu'il était à l'intérieur, Dean devenait étonnamment doux. Le sexe était l'un des moyens les plus rapides pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
En plus, c'était loin d'être désagréable.  
Un tonnerre de protestations s'éleva à mesure qu'il poussait, s'arqueboutant contre le démon pour s'enfoncer davantage dans cet orifice chaud, tellement accueillant, niché entre une paire de fesses divinement moelleuses et musclées à la fois - une chair que Castiel prisait par dessus tout, mais que Dean lui laissait rarement mordre.  
Le chevalier de l'Enfer poussa un grondement rauque menaçant : "Caaaaas...". Pourtant, présent en dessous, il y avait du plaisir - un plaisir âpre, exigeant, que Dean tirait de la violence primale, celle d'où naissaient les malédictions dont il portait tous les stigmates au bras - et l'ange le sentit dans les contractions de son anus sur sa queue bien serrée, soigneusement enfilée dans l'étau brûlant que formait son cul avide.  
Il connaissait ses besoins, mais il ne lui fit pas l'insulte de les lui rappeler à haute voix. Il se contenta d'entamer un mouvement de balancier, satisfait d'entendre les voix des léviathans s'affaiblir en même temps que les sensations se faisaient plus brutales, plus aveuglantes. Il plongea ses crocs dans le cou du démon et celui-ci hurla. La marque de Caïn s'embrasa.  
Castiel redressa la tête, mastiquant la viande avec ferveur. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur, rien de plus délicat, de plus délicieux que Dean Winchester. Et comme celui-ci pouvait guérir de toutes les blessures, il représentait une réserve inépuisable d'ambroisie dont Castiel tenait à conserver le secret - il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un se mette en tête de lui voler son précieux compagnon. Les voix avaient beau essayer de le contredire en prétendant que son affection pour lui l'empêchait de le dévorer, Cas était trop sage pour les écouter. Il savait que s'il laissait l'orgueil et la gourmandise le submerger, il n'en ferait qu'une seule bouchée, et alors, quel désespoir ce serait d'avoir perdu le seul être capable de le satisfaire tous ses désirs !  
Certes, il était forcé de se restreindre, mais de fait, il pouvait ainsi profiter de sa présence à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.  
Suite à la morsure, la peau de Dean s'était couverte de sueur, et Castiel adorait picorer de baisers le dos humide du démon, laissant des traces de sang pourpre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le sel de sa sueur l'assaisonnait mieux que n'importe quel ingrédient.  
Il aimait penser à sa verge plantée dans le cul de son amant comme l'expression d'un lien profond impossible à désunir. Quelque chose de solide, d'ancré si profondément en Dean qu'après s'être retiré, il continuera néanmoins de sentir son appendice à l'intérieur, dans le creux de ses entrailles bouillonnantes de rage et des flétrissures humaines qu'il se plaît à cultiver.  
Car si Cas se voit au dessus des mortels, Dean n'a que pour prétention celle de s'amuser. Ses plaisirs sont simples, et Castiel est plus que ravi de les combler un par un. C'est aussi ce qu'il apprécie chez lui, cette puissance associée à des envie basiques - baiser, tuer, bouffer. C'était un langage qu'il comprenait, qu'il acceptait et pouvait aisément faire sien. Dean était son initiateur dans les plaisirs de la vie; il lui en était reconnaissant, d'une certaine manière.  
Son chevalier des Enfers, grand pourvoyeur d'extases en tous genres, se cabra sous lui, superbe étalon rechignant au port de la selle. La plaie dans son cou s'était déjà refermée.  
"Enflure !", grogna-t-il affectueusement.  
Le parfum de sa chair s'attarda sur le palais de Cas. Ses voix lui ordonnèrent de faire un festin de celui qui partageait son lit, mais il le leur refusa.  
Au lieu de ça, il embrassa le démon, un rire hystérique menaçant de jaillir, synonyme d'euphorie après ce frugal mais fabuleux repas. Et comme si Dean lisait dans ses pensées, il écarta les cuisses en se raidissant, déversant sa semence liquide parmi les draps blancs.  
L'ange déchu pu recueillir ces vestiges obscènes pour s'en rassasier, léchant avec sensualité les coulures nacrées sur ses doigts. La nuit était encore jeune, et ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour se satisfaire l'un l'autre.


End file.
